


The Marker

by angelsam2310



Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsam2310/pseuds/angelsam2310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has annoyed Michael one time too many, now it's time for Michael to get payback</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mavin Fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/39208) by RageHappy. 



> This isn't my work. It's not on Archive so I thought I would share it with all of you, because I absolutely love this fanfic sooooo much and it's worth sharing!

Gavin was watching me, I could feel it. Ever since we started to date he would do this. Now that he didn’t have to hide his feelings, he was very obvious about it. I tried to ignore it, focusing on the ‘rage quit’ I was recording on a new platforming game. My grip tightened on the control as I died for the eighteenth time. “Son of a bitch!” I shouted, hearing Jack snicker at me from his desk. “You think that’s fucking funny Jack? I’ll come over there.” I threatened playfully, knowing the fans got a kick out of it whenever I included my coworkers in my videos.

"Aww, Michael’s in a bad mood." Gavin chimed cheerfully, walking up behind me. I kept my eyes on the screen, dodging some swinging blades and flamethrowers.

  
”Shut-it Gav. You’re distracting me.” I said, knowing the instant I let the words out that I’d regret it. I felt Gavin’s fingers at the sides of my face as he removed my glasses, blurring my vision slightly and causing me to fall right off of a cliff in my surprise. “Gavin, no! You just killed me you little prick!” I shouted, turning to glare playfully at him. He smiled back and for a moment all coherent thoughts left me. He had my glasses on and that innocent look on his face as if he were saying ‘What Michael? I didn’t do anything wrong!’. He looked cute as Hell.

"But I just wanted to try on your glasses!" He exclaimed in a defensive tone. I set my controller down on the desk and removed my headphones before standing up, my chair clattering to the ground.

"Uh-oh." Jack muttered, looking up to watch this all unfold. Gavin knew he was in trouble and let out one of his high-pitched squeaks before fleeing from me and toward the door. I lunged for him just as he reached for the doorknob, knocking him to the ground and landing right on top of him.  
"No Michael! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I won’t mess with you anymore!" He exclaimed, trying to drag himself away. I laughed, keeping a tight grip on him so he couldn’t escape. I was stronger than him so I knew he was done for.

"That’s it, you’re really going to get it!" I exclaimed, wrestling with him until he was on his back and I was straddling his hips. He stared up at me, that goofy grin of his plastered on his face and my glasses crooked over his eyes. I wanted more than anything to just kiss him until he ran out of breath but making out on the floor wasn’t quite appropriate for the work environment.

"What are you going to do to me?" He said, causing Jack to throw his arms up and turn back to his computer screen.  
"You two need to get a room." He muttered. At least the other guys weren’t in the room. At least Jack tried to ignore our shenanigans. I reached up on the desk, grabbing a marker that was conveniently within my reach. I smirked deviously.

"Don’t worry about it Gavin. You’ll see." I purred out. He looked suddenly very nervous. It was a bit of a pain with him flailing and screaming but I managed to hold him down and mark all over his face. I even lifted up his shirt and started to write on his chest.

"No Michael! What are you writing!?" He wailed the entire time, fearing the worst.

~~

Gavin glared at me once we got home and I plopped down on the couch. I just grinned back. “They all got quite a kick out of your little prank Michael.” He said, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout. I chuckled, eyeing him and appreciating my work.

His cheek had a heart drawn on it with ‘M + G’ written in it and on the other side ‘Gavy Wavy and Mikey Wikey’. All down his neck were phrases like ‘Property of Michael Jones’ and ‘Private property, do not trespass’. That was my favorite one. The ones on his chest were even worse but I placed them somewhere that was easy to hide on purpose.

'Michael's toy'

'Sexy kitten'

'Bedroom slave'

And several more sex jokes that were thoroughly embarrassing. He had looked in the mirror right after I let him up at work and his face was red for the rest of the day.

"You’re a real jerk you know!" He went on, folding his arms over his chest. I laughed quietly and motioned for him to come closer. He hesitated but moved forward. I reached up, pulling him down to straddle my lap as I wrapped my arms around him.

"But Gavin, they’re all true aren’t they?" I said innocently. His eyes narrowed.

"That’s debatable." He said under his breath. I chuckled quietly and leaned up, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Why didn’t you wash them off then?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes.

"It’s bloody permanent marker Michael. I tried." He responded. My grin widened.

"No it wasn’t. If you had actually tried to wash it off, it would have been removed quite easily." I replied smugly. Gavin’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in surprise. I had caught him in his lie. Now his face was really red and I found it to be extremely adorable.

"Wha…? I…but…? Y-You asshole!" Gavin exclaimed but he started to smile as well.

"Just admit it, you liked that I wrote those all over you for everybody to se-." I started to say but I was suddenly cut off by Gavin’s lips pressing against mine. I smiled against his lips, returning the kiss and pulling him closer. His fingers curled in my hair and he deepened the kiss just a bit before pulling back and leaving me wanting more.

"I love you, jerk." He muttered, climbing off of my lap.

"I love you too, moron." I replied, watching him walking off to the bathroom in order to wash away the marker. God he was so cute. Next time maybe I’d write it on him him permanent marker.

Then he couldn’t wash away the proof of our love.


End file.
